Our Senior Year Together
by windearth
Summary: High School AU. Dean as the captain of the football team, Castiel as the nerd from science club. Involves a lot of pining and obliviousness. Beware of fluffiness!
1. Chapter 1

My second fic for SPN fandom. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Our Senior Year Together<strong>

**Chapter I  
><strong>

It was senior year for Castiel Novak in Truman High School. He was kind of glad for it, because it meant only one year left for him to withstand the torture of his fellow students. The past two years was not a fun experience for him, no matter that he was one of the students with the highest score there.

Being a high school student was a living hell for the students that categorized as nerd, Castiel thought. Because he was surely categorized as one since he was a member of science club and liked to spend his break time with his fellow friends from the club at library. He didn't care to make friends with the popular students, because they would likely only shun him away, like what had happened to one of his friends that attempted it. Poor Chuck still traumatized by it.

To instill his position, unwittingly on Castiel part because he didn't know about style at all, he used two sizes too big sweater every day to school. He also used thick glasses that had started to get obscure after 3 years of use. It was actually a sign for him to purchase new glasses, but he liked the sense of security that the obscured glasses provided for him. It made him felt safe from scrutiny of people around him.

Thankfully he wasn't that miserable in his high school life. He didn't care to make fame for himself, nor did he care to make his way to the top. He was friends with people from the science club. Together, they were able to withstand the torture from the sharks of the school, the jocks. Every time one of their friends became victim, they would comfort each other and took consolation in the fact that they fared better in academic score than the jocks.

Overall, he was pretty content with his high school life.

* * *

><p>"Castiel!" a red haired girl called him when he entered the class. His eyes automatically landed at the girl that sat near the window.<p>

A blond haired man that sat beside the girl waved his hand at him, wide grin decorating his face. "Come here, Cas!"

Castiel smiled at his friends and greeted them back, "Anna, Ash. Hello." He walked toward them and settled on the desk behind Anna, putting his bag beside his chair. It was an understatement that he glad he was in the same class with two of his friends this year. At least he will have people to talk to at class.

The dark haired boy was barely sat there for three seconds when his friends bombarded him with questions.

"How was your holiday?" Anna asked, followed closely by Ash's, "How was your big bro?"

He glanced at his friends then shrugged. "I spent my holiday at Gabriel's places, so of course it was fun since he is still full of mischief as usual. Well, as long as I wasn't his victim" he answered both questions in one go.

Ash snickered at him. "Seems fun. Aww, man! I miss your brother so much!"

Castiel allowed a small chuckle pass his lips. "Don't worry, he will come to spend his college holiday here next month," he informed his friend.

"Really?" both Anna and Ash exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes," he answered them. The happy face of his friends made his smile stretched wider.

His brother Gabriel was well loved by his friends because of his lively personality. He was fun to be around despite his status as the king of mischief, Castiel admitted grudgingly. Well, as long as he was not the subject of his brother's prank he could live with it.

"Tell him to bring that apple candy that he bought last year from the candy shop near his university!" Anna chirped happily. "It's the best apple candy that I've ever had in my life!"

Castiel nodded, "I will."

He then glanced around his new classroom for the first time, noticing several people already gathered. He recognized several faces there, and the rest were new faces for him. So far there were none of their transgressors in the class; hopefully it would stay that way.

Sadly, his hope was shattered when a familiar face entered the class. Dean Winchester, the captain of football team.

Dean had been in the same class with Castiel once, when they were in first year. At that time he seemed like an okay guy, cool with everyone in their class. He even had talked to Castiel several times at that time, eventhough it seemed forced. But then he joined football team, an soon made way to hall of fame. After that he started to be friends with the fellow jocks and cheerleaders at their school, slowly distancing himself from his classmates. And slowly became one of the jerks.

He never bullies Castiel though, in the entire two years. Never for once the jock joined his friends shouting at him when he _accidentaly_ passed them, or joined them splashing drink to his sweater. But he knew a person from the science club that had become his regular victim. Poor Crowley always got soda on his button-up shirt at least once a week. It almost seemed like Dean held a personal grudge against him.

He sighed, followed by his red haired friend shortly. "And so my last year in high school is ruined," she muttered.

Ash grinned at them, "No worries, three versus one. If worst comes to worst, we can gank him together. " He made a show of cracking his knuckles, making Castiel and Anna laugh at his joke.

Together, they watched as the football player glanced around the classroom, absently replying the greetings from their new classmates. It looked like he was searching for someone, his friend maybe. But then his eyes fell on their direction and he stared back at them. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, and before the members of science club fully realize what happened, he strutted confidently toward them, wide grin planted on his place.

"Hey there!" Dean greeted them when he passed them, still grinning widely. He then flopped down on the desk behind Castiel, much to their disbelief. From the entire empty desks in that class room he chooses the one behind the dark haired nerd.

Ash was the one that gained back his linguistic skill first. "What the hell?"

Castiel just stared blankly at the blond haired boy behind him. His brain still tried to comprehend the situation.

"In case you didn't notice, there are still plenty of empty desks there," Anna muttered at the captain of the football team, pointing at the desks across the room.

Dean just shrugged at her not-too-subtle attempt to shoo him away. "What? I like this spot." He even winked at Castiel after that, making the boy with the thick glasses suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Oh, come on! What do you want?" Ash snarled at him, his patience was gone.

The jock's grin started to slip away. "Like I said, I like this spot," he repeated his answer, rolling his eyes at the blond haired nerd. But when his eyes landed back on the dark haired boy in front of him, his grin came back full force. "I get the best view from here."

Castiel's brain finally could find an explanation that make sense of their situation. But before he could confront him on that, Anna beat him to it.

"Look Mr. Winchester. If you are expecting to force Castiel into giving you answers for the tests then rest assured, we won't let that happen!" Anna told him firmly.

Dean seemed blanched at that idea. "What? I would never do that to Cas!" he shouted at her, blushing slightly when he realized that his voice was too loud.

The dark haired boy couldn't help but blushing too, since it was his name that the jock had shouted. _Cas? Did Dean just called him Cas?_

Anna and Ash frowned at the jock, while Castiel slowly turned his head away from the boy behind him. This situation had become too uncomfortable for him. He seriously considered to ask the girl in front of Ash to change place with him, because that girl kept glancing back at Dean, when the bell suddenly rang, signaling the start of their first hour.

Great. _Just_ great.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of the third hour when Castiel could no longer withstand it. He had felt the weight of Dean's stare on his back since the first hour, and it really bothered him. He had glanced back at the football captain twice, and each time their eyes met the jock would only made him further unnerved by grinning at him.<p>

He groaned silently, swearing to himself that he would ask Dean what his problem with him during the class break that would come in-"_RING! RING! RING_!"

Now apparently.

He didn't realize it, the time was moving too fast. Well, mainly because he was too busy trying to fight the uncomfortable feeling that came from being watched closely from behind, literally.

Castiel waited until the teacher was out of the room before he turned to look at the blond haired jock. He glared at him. "What is your problem with me, Dean?"

Both Anna and Ash turned their head abruptly to look at their friend. Castiel glanced at them shortly, raising his right hand as a signal for them to stay out of this. Fortunately they understand, but it still didn't stop them from glaring at Dean.

It seemed to surprise Dean. "Huh? N-nothing!" he stammered.

The dark haired nerd raised his eyebrows. "Really? So could you explain to me why you kept staring at my back earlier?"

"Uhh," the famous football player seemed to get uncomfortable by his question. _Weird_.

Castiel sighed deeply. "If you have problem with me, Dean, I would prefer if you tell me directly rather than being subjected to your staring during class," he told him gravely, keeping his patience in check.

"What? I don't have problem with you, okay?" Dean told him quickly, seemed taken aback. He then glanced around nervously. "I-I should go!" With that last statement he left them, practically running out from their class.

The three friends stared at the jock's retreating back in confusion.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p>How is it? Like it? Dislike it?<p>

I'm gonna warn you first, this fic will become fluffier and fluffier by the next chapter. So if fluffiness isn't your type, you may as well stay clear from the next chapter. I don't want to be held responsible for your dentist's bill! XD

For the readers of my other fic, _We Are Together Till the End_, once again thank you for the reviews, favs and and story alerts. I seriously considered leaving the story at that, letting you guys imagine how it would go from there by yourself, lol. Thanks to the reviews though, now I'm considering the continuation for that fic. The idea still vague, but when it's ready I will _try_ to pour it into the next chapter. _Try_ is the keyword here, so don't expect too much for it! *hides*

By the way, back to this fic. This one is only a short story, so maybe this will end in the next chapter, or the chapter after that. After that I will start my other fic in which Cas is a teacher and Dean is a businessman. It wouldn't be as fluffy as this one but still fluffy none the less, because apparently fluffiness is my favorite XD Whoops, sorry for blabbering. I will stop now.

Review is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Lots of thanks for **nutmeg17**, **darkphoenix2345**, **double-black**, **firgodes7**, **ryohei-nya**, and anon that goes by name '**Fuck Yeah Destiel**' for reviewing the first chapter. Your reviews mean a lot for me. Without you I won't be motivated to write faster. Thanks also for all the favs and story alerts, the number has amazed me, seriously.

For some of the reader who may had been unfortunate enough to stumble on my first version of the first chapter, maybe you had noticed some typos that hopefully I had taken care of on the next day. All the typos were the result of my fast writing, or fast typing to be precise. Because once I start typing, I would be typing non-stop until the end of chapter. It was only after I finished the chapter that I would look back, but even then I could still miss some typos, even the critical ones. And also, there was a problem with my grammar, LOL.

Okay then, please enjoy the second chapter XD

* * *

><p><strong>Our Senior Year Together<strong>

**Chapter II**

It was already one week since his senior year started, so Castiel had adjusted well in his new class. By now he had knew the names of all the people in his class, which had consisted of 18 boys and 12 girls. His new classmates were nice to him and his friends, as nice as they could be to a people who they considered different from them. Well, not that it bothered him and the other two nerds though. They were already got used to it since a long time ago. So far, he was quite content with his new class.

Well, as content as he could be with a Dean Winchester on his class. No, correct it. With a Dean Winchester on his back, literally. That captain of the football team still sat behind him in class, claiming that desk as his for the entire year when Anna confronted him about it on their second day.

Contrary to Anna and Ash's first belief when they found out that the jock was in their class, the blond haired boy never bully them. Quite the opposite actually. Dean was nice to them.

The first day were admittedly kind of awkward for them after that incident at break time, but then on the next day Dean came and acted like he had forgotten about the previous day, with all the grinning and nonchalant attitude. He even admitted that his fellow jock friends were jerks for tormenting the members of science club, though according to him there were some of them that were nice actually. The most disbelieving part was that Dean, the famous captain of the football team, apologized to the nerds on his friends' behalf.

When Castiel asked him why he made a habit of splashing soda on Crowley's button-up shirt every week, Dean's expression suddenly darkened. "He deserves it," was the blond haired boy's short reply.

From the dark expression and resentment in the jock's voice, Castiel thought that maybe it was true Dean held a personal grudge against his quirky friend from science club. But it wasn't his place to ask about the problem between them, so he decided to stay quiet after that.

An apology was still an apology anyway, and coming from the famous captain of the football team it was surely meant a lot. From then on, the three nerds from science club was starting to warm up to his presence, even though they still had not fully accepted him and still held some suspicions about the intention behind his nice attitude toward them.

Despite the niceties, Castiel still thought that Dean's presence behind him was bothersome sometimes. The dark haired boy still found himself being subjected to Dean's stare during class, though wasn't as intense as it was before he confronted the jock on the first day. And every time he turned back to catch Dean's eyes so he could frown at him, the other boy would avert his eyes quickly, pretending to work on something or to stare at the teacher in front of the class.

He still didn't understand why Dean did that. His first guess that Dean had a problem with him had been shot down by the said person himself.

His second guess was that his sweater's pattern was more interesting than the lesson that was being given by the teacher in front their class at the moment. But then after a while he realized that it was an absurd idea.

For now he was out of idea of what was the cause of the staring. But since the jock had been nice toward him and his friends, he decided to let it go.

* * *

><p>The fifth hour was chemistry, one of Castiel's favorite lessons. Finally, on the second week after their school started, his class was allowed to enter the lab, after the first week was spent boringly at class.<p>

All of the students were now in the locker room, taking their white lab coat and their books from locker in preparation for the chemistry practicum at lab that would begin in ten minutes. This was one of the rare moments where Castiel parted with his sweater, putting it inside his locker until the end of the fifth hour, revealing the button-up shirt underneath that clung perfectly to his slim frame. Because yeah, as reluctant as he was to part with his sweater, he wouldn't be able to use his lab coat if he still wore that over-sized sweater.

Castiel had just finished locking his locker, the lab coat folded neatly on his left arm, when he heard a male voice calling his name from behind him. He turned around abruptly, seeing Dean stand in front of him.

The football player seemed surprised as well by the nerd's reaction, because he stared at him wide eyed before grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you," the jock apologized to him.

Castiel stared at him in confusion before deciding to shrug it off. "It's fine." Then he remembered that Dean called him earlier. "Do you need something?"

The next moment was spent in uncomfortable silence for Castiel, because instead of answering, the blond haired boy spent the time eyeing him up and down.

"Dean?" the dark haired boy called hesitantly, making the other boy's eyes finally snapped back to his.

"You look so good without your sweater on, Cas," he told the nerd, humming an appreciative tone.

The compliment made Castiel blushed. He didn't know how to reply appropriately to such compliment, because he rarely had people complimenting his appearance before. Well, Anna had sometimes; calling him _angel-faced_. But Anna was his friend, so he was sure Anna did it only to make him happy, though it actually made him embarrased. Crowley also called him _angel_, but that boy practically had nicknames for all the members of science club.

"Uhm..thank you," Castiel decided to simply thank him out of politeness that had been drilled into him by his parents since he was still a toddler. After a moment of hesitation, he decided it was only polite to compliment the other boy back. "You also look good, Dean," he told the football player sincerely, because it was true.

Dean's grin was stretched even wider than before. He seemed genuinely happy, like Castiel's compliment was meant a lot for him. "Really? Thanks, Cas." Then he coughed into his hand, trying futilely to hide his happiness. "Let's go to lab. It's almost time."

This time Castiel found himself smiled back at Dean. "Okay, I will call Anna and Ash first."

The dark haired nerd just took several steps toward the direction of his friends' locker, which happened to be close to each other, when he noticed that Dean had followed him. He turned around to look at the other boy, head tilting to a side. "You can go ahead, Dean."

Dean stopped in his track as well, looking nervous all of a sudden. "Umm, okay then," the jock mumbled nervously. "But Cas?

"Yes, Dean?"

"Sit with me, okay?"

Castiel found himself nodded reluctantly to Dean, after being subjected to his puppy eyes.

Later that day, at the end of the fifth hour, Dean grinned at him from his seat beside him. "Cas, next week let's sit together again, okay?"

And the dark haired boy found himself once again nodded to him.

* * *

><p>Castiel was unfortunate enough to pass on a corridor full of dumb jocks, who acted like they were the owner of the school, on his way back to his classroom after a meeting with science club. As usual, upon seeing him, they started to mock him mercilessly. And as usual, the nerd just ignored them.<p>

Until one of them decided to take it further.

The bulky-hulk-alike boy choose the moment when Castiel walked near him to splash purple colored soda on his sweater, making the boy with the thick glasses stopped on his track and glanced down on the growing purple stain on his sweater. He threw his most deadly glare at the jock, which was truthfully innefective due to his thick, obscure glasses. It only made the jock and his friends mocked him further.

He then just sighed in annoyance and continued the walk toward his classroom. No use confronting them, he reasoned with himself, it would only cause further problem.

Upon entering his classroom, he was met with concerned look from Anna and Ash, who had left the meeting room while he was still stuck behind to help a first year student, one of the newest members of their club, who had asked him to explain a math equation.

The dark haired nerd walked calmly toward his friends and flopped down on his desk. "Wrong place, wrong time," he muttered, earning him chuckles from them.

"Take off your sweater before it stain your shirt too," Anna reminded him.

Castiel quickly complied, pulling the sweater over his head, only to find out that his shirt was already stained. He just sighed helpessly at the sight.

"Cas?" Dean, who had just entered the classroom, practically skipped the room only to stop beside him, eyeing his stained sweater and shirt.

"Look at what your friends did to him!" Ash scowled at the jock, pointing in Castiel's direction.

Dean expression darkened considerably, much to their amazement. "Son of a bitch," he hissed under his breath, making it almost impossible for the nerds to hear him. "I'm sorry, Cas."

Castiel tilted his head to a side. "You don't have to apologize to me. It's not your fault, Dean," he told the jock with indifference that came after being subjected to that act again and again in the past. It only made the other boy suddenly had a guilty look on his face.

"No no, Cas. It's my fault too. As their captain I must be able to handle them! I promise, Cas. I will take care of this!" the firmness in his tone clearly told the nerd that it was his final decision, nobody could change it.

The silence that followed his statement was broken by Anna's voice. "Go change your clothes, Cas. We still have five minutes before the next lesson," she urged his friend.

Castiel only looked at her sheepishly.

"Uh, do you have change of clothes, Cas?" Dean asked him after a moment.

The dark haired nerd shook his head, which only made the football player look even guiltier.

"You can borrow my shirt, pal," Ash offered his unfortunate friend, only to have Dean's glare directed at him. The blond haired nerd stared back at him in confusion.

"Borrow mine," the jock told Castiel in a tone that seemed more demanding rather than offering.

And just like that, taken aback by Dean's tone, the dark haired boy replied quickly, "O-okay."

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p>Like this chapter? No? Please tell me XD<p>

Do you think the fluffiness of this chapter isn't enough for your taste? No worries, I will increase the dose in the next chapter! And the next after the next chapter. Yeah, some changes of plan during typing, LOL. This fic will have 2 more chapters, as long as there is no more change of plan.

Hints for the next chapter: jealousy, misunderstanding, Gabriel.

Review makes the next chapter come sooner!


	3. Chapter 3

Lots of thanks for **nutmeg17**, **jazmine8448**, **Luciel89**, **pmaree79**,**darkphoenix2345**, **double-black**, **animechix112**, **Harp Strumming Choirboy**, **ryohei-nya**, **Loubee1977**, and **sonofafluffymuffin** for reviewing the second chapter. Sorry it took one week to update this fic, real life is a b*tch! It's your reviews that made me kept remembering to update this fic ASAP.

Please enjoy the third chapter XD

* * *

><p><strong>Our Senior Year Together<strong>

**Chapter III**

Three days had passed since the soda incident. True to his words, apparently Dean had taken care of the bullying problem. The last three days went on without any incident for any of the science club's members, much to their amazement.

Castiel had once passed a flock of jocks on his way to library, right on the next day after the incident. At first he tensed when he spotted them, his usual initial reaction upon seeing them, but much to his surprise, no mocking call or soda splashing. They just glared at him, and he couldn't resist glaring back at them.

Whatever Dean had said or done to stop them from bullying him and the rest of the science clubs, it was obviously working well. The blond haired jock had also promised to stop picking at Crowley in order to give good example for his football team, although grudgingly. He felt like he should thank him for doing that for them, and also for letting him borrow his shirt three days ago.

That was the reason of why he decided to interrogate Dean about his favorite things earlier that day. The jock had listed and explained the things to him happily, and he mentally noted it down.

Led Zeppelin, car and pie.

Well, he knew that Dean already had the Led Zeppelin album, so he mentally crossed it. Car? Surely a big cross! So that left the pie as his only choice. It was a good thing he knew how to bake pie. The dark haired boy had never been more grateful to his mother than now for always making him help in the kitchen in his free times.

When he gave the lunch box filled with two slices of apple pie to Dean on the next day, the blond haired boy's blissful expression made him wonder if he should bake it again for him someday.

* * *

><p>Castiel wasn't sure how it started. Dean had somehow started to spend more of his times at school with him and his nerd friends than with his jock friends lately.<p>

When they spent their break time in class, he stayed with them. And when they went to library or cafeteria, he followed them and sat beside the dark haired nerd every time. They often got odd looks from the people around them because of that.

The three nerds mostly paid no mind to the looks, because hey, they already got used to unwanted attention after living with it for two years. The jock, on the other hand, already got used to be the center of attention, being the star of the school's football team he was. They could live with it.

The only times Dean wasn't with them were when they had meetings with their club, or when he had to practice with his football team.

That was why he never expected the football player to suddenly show up at library on that day, because Wednesday was his team's practice schedule, according to the jock himself.

Castiel couldn't help but noticed how Chuck and Becky visibly tensed, while Crowley sneered openly, when they saw Dean marched toward their table. But before he could say anything to reassure them, Ash yelled loudly "Dean! Hey, man!", earning him a harsh "Ssh!" from the librarian that was currently stationed at his post about twenty feet away from them.

Chuck and Becky's expression changed from horrified into confused in an instant, which made Anna snickered. "Don't worry guys, he don't bite," she told them jokingly.

Dean just rolled his eyes at Anna before turned to grin at the nerd couple that sat at the other side of the table. "Hi, guys." he greeted them cheerfully, earning him awkward, confused greets in return. When he saw the questioning look on Castiel's face, he informed him, "Coach has business elsewhere."

The jock's face darkened instantly when his eyes landed on Crowley, the boy in overly black clothes who sat beside the dark haired boy. They glared at each other for a moment, before Castiel's voice pulled the jock's attention away from the boy in black.

"Dean, here," the dark haired nerd murmured quietly, gesturing at the empty seat to his right absently, attention already drawn back to his book. He already got used to the jock's insistence to always sit beside him that he didn't realize how weird it was in the eyes of his friends.

The nerd completely missed the victorious grin that Dean threw at Crowley, and the knowing look that Anna directed at them.

* * *

><p>"Gabriel will come today, right?" Ash asked his dark haired friend on their way back to classroom from science club's meeting room.<p>

"Yes," Castiel answered him. "He have told me that his plane will arrive at midnight."

"You have told him to buy my apple candy, haven't you?" Anna piped in.

The dark haired nerd smiled at her and nodded, "Don't worry, Anna. I had told him."

The red haired girl's smile widened. "You are my best friend forever!" she stated cheerfully.

All of a sudden, a familiar voice echoed in the corridor from behind them. "Wait guys!"

They turned around abruptly, and saw Dean ran toward them. Behind him three jocks stood and waved him good bye before glaring at the nerds and turned away. The nerds returned the hostility.

"Going back to class?" the football captain asked once he reached them, big goofy grin on his face.

Upon hearing their affirmative, his grin stretched wider. "Both of you," he pointed at Anna and Ash, then continued, "Go first, Cas and I will follow you later!"

"Huh?" was all that passed Castiel's lips before Dean put a hand on the small of his back. Ignoring his friends' questioning looks, the jock pushed him gently, away from them.

"So, Cas, do you have free times today after school?" Dean asked the dark haired boy once they had reached a less crowded corridor.

"Yes, I don't have any plan yet for this afternoon. Why?" he asked the jock curiously.

Dean shifted on his feet nervously. "Do you like burger?" At Castiel's confused stare, he added, "I know a diner near here that has great burgers."

The dark haired boy tilted his head to a side, finding the question as weird. "Yes, I like burger. Why do you ask me this?" he couldn't help but ask the jock back.

The blond haired boy now seemed more nervous than before. "I-I, uhh," he stammered. Then he suddenly stopped and took a deep breath, seemed calmer after doing that. "I want to take you to that place, if you are free later," he uttered the words in what seemed like an embarrassed manner, cheeks flushing red, eyes fixed on a spot between his feet.

"Oh," Castiel found himself taken by surprise. He never expected Dean to want to hang out with him outside of school. It wasn't because he never had friend asked him to go somewhere together before, because he had sometimes, went out with his fellow science club's members to bookstore or local diner to discuss club-related things after school. It was because the one who asked him was Dean Winchester.

After a moment of contemplation, he finally asked hesitantly, "But why me? Don't you think it would be more fun if you go with your friends?"

Dean seemed to think for a while, eyebrows furrowing. "You had made a super delicious apple pie for me, Cas. I can't bake pie or anything, so at least let me repay you by taking you to diner," he finally answered in a more confident tone, and then added quickly, "And Cas, you are fun to be around!"

Castiel frowned in disagreement at the last statement, but decided to let it pass and took care of the bigger problem there. "I made that pie as my gratitude for your help, Dean. You don't need to repay that."

The jock shook his head quickly at that. "I only did my job, Cas. Nothing to thank for."

"But-"

"I insist, Cas."

Castiel knew he couldn't win this argument. He sighed in defeat.

"So? Go with me after school?" the blond haired asked again after a moment of silence, sounded a bit hopeful this time.

Castiel just nodded weakly. "Fine."

Dean seemed to be satisfied by his answer, his smile was so wide it made the dark haired nerd felt like he had done the right thing. "Great, Cas."

Before he could reply the jock, someone called him.

"Angel, there you are!"

Both of him and Dean turned their head toward the source of the voice. "Crowley," he greeted the boy that strutted toward them, while the jock exchanged heated glares with the newcomer.

Once Crowley reached them, his glare lingered on the jock for a moment longer before he turned to acknowledge the dark haired boy, expression changed to a pleasant one.

"Here is the book that I promised you, angel," he told Castiel, offering a thick book toward him.

The dark haired nerd squinted his eyes at the book cover. His eyes lit up upon recognizing the title. "Thank you, Crowley," he thanked him sincerely, lips stretched into a small, genuine smile. "I will return this book to you after I finished reading this."

"You're welcome, angel. Anything for you," Crowley replied him, making a gesture of bowing elegantly before he smirked at Dean and walked away from them.

Castiel then turned to see the blond haired boy who had stood quietly at his side during his chat with Crowley, and surprised to find the other boy glared intently at the book on his hand.

"What's so fun in reading a boring book?" Dean muttered a moment later.

* * *

><p>Dean had told Anna and Ash that he had asked Castiel to accompany him to bookstore, because he wanted to try to read a novel, after the dark haired nerd had practically chided him for not showing enough appreciation to literatures, and he would need help to choose a good book for a start. It was partially true; he only skipped the part where they would go to a diner before doing that.<p>

Anna kept grinning mischiefully at them when Dean spoke to her and Ash, which made the dark haired nerd further agree with the football player for not telling his friends about the diner part.

Both of them walked out from the school building together, Dean kept grinning happily at his side, and he realized that he felt comfortable enough in the presence of the blond haired jock now. It was so different from weeks ago, when the boy's presence made him felt the otherwise.

Castiel's train of thought was stopped when he spotted a familiar figure stood outside the school gate. He came to an abrupt stop. "Gabriel?"

The blond haired man turned his head and saw him, face breaking into a huge grin instantly. "Cassy!" he yelled loudly and ran toward the dark haired nerd.

Castiel yelped when his brother hugged him, much to the boy embarrassment. One arm circled around his back, and the other was used to pull his face to rest on his brother's chest.

"You said your plane will arrive at midnight," he muttered, voice muffled by the fabric of Gabriel's shirt.

Gabriel snickered, ruffling his hair fondly. "I just want to give you a surprise, honey," he told him cheekily, then finally released him.

Castiel stumbled backward, not ready for the sudden release. He frowned at his brother and adjusted his glasses that had slipped at one side. "You could always surprise me at home," he scowled.

"But it won't be as fun as this!" Gabriel grinned at him, arms spreading wide.

Castiel just sighed at his brother's antic, and then turned his head to look around. Few students had watched and snickered at them, he noted. Trust his brother to embarrass him at school.

Gabriel slinked one arm around his shoulder, grinning widely and making a shooing motion at the students who had the nerve to watch them with his free hand. Their spectators just scowled and finally left, continuing whatever they had been doing before Gabriel made a scene.

Castiel suddenly remembered that he had promised Dean to go with him, and that he hadn't introduced him to his brother yet. He quickly turned around, and saw Dean still stood there, behind him, with an unreadable look on his face.

"Gabriel, Dean," he started, making his brother followed his gaze and looked at the football player for the first time. "I'm sorry for not introducing both of you earlier."

Dean winced upon hearing his words, much to Castiel's confusion. Did he say something wrong? Or something offensive? The dark haired boy checked back his words, and found nothing wrong. After deciding that it had nothing to do with his words, he continued quickly.

"Gabriel, this is Dean. My classmate," he told his brother, motioning with one hand at the jock's direction.

"Hello, Dean," Gabriel greeted him, waving his free hand cheerfully.

"Hey," Dean greeted him back. The smile on his face seemed taut, like he had to force himself to smile.

Castiel frowned at that, but decided to continue anyway. "Dean, this is Gabriel. My brother."

Dean suddenly made a dumbfounded face. "Your...your brother?"

"Yes. Why? Do you find it hard to believe that we are brother?" the dark haired boy asked back, frowning in confusion.

The football player's eyes widened at his question. "No, Cas! No, it's just-uhh! I'm sorry!"

Gabriel, who had been watching them all the time, finally couldn't take it anymore. He laughed out loud, surprising both of the boys. "God, I can't believe it! You thought Cas and I-" the alarmed look that Dean shot at him made him stop. "Okay, I get it!"

Castiel pulled away from Gabriel's arm, glancing back and forth between his brother and the football captain. "You thought what?" he asked curiously, staring wide eyed at the blond haired boy.

"Nothing!" Dean answered quickly.

Gabriel smirked slyly at the blond haired boy. "Yeah. Nothing, baby bro."

Castiel frowned at them in disbelief. He wanted to ask again, but Gabriel beat him to it.

"Are you two on your way to go somewhere?" his brother asked, eyeing both of him and Dean.

"Yes, we're going to bookstore. Dean wants me to help him choose a good book to read," Castiel gave him basically the same, clipped version, of the answer that Dean had given to his friends.

If Gabriel found it suspicious, he didn't show it to them. He offered to drive them instead. "Do you want a ride, kiddos? I drive Dad's car to this place."

He shook his head at his brother. "No, it's fine, Gabriel. Dean said the place is near here, so we will just walk to there."

Gabriel suddenly narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Fine then," he huffed a moment later. "But Dean?" he motioned Dean to come closer to him.

"Yes?" The blond haired boy quickly complied, coming closer until he was within an arm length.

Gabriel then leaned into the jock and whispered something in his ear, far too low for Castiel to hear. He could only wonder what his brother had told Dean, seeing the jock's face changed from confusion to shock, paled then blushed, shook his head then nodded vigorously a moment later. He could only catch Dean's words, when he yelped, "W-what? I wouldn't do that!"

Five minutes later, when Gabriel had left them to wander into the school to look for his nerd friends, Castiel asked the football captain about what his brother had told him.

Dean just grinned sheepishly at him and gave a vague answer, "Just a big brother talk."

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p>So? How is it? Please tell me what do you think about this chapter XD<p>

Next chapter would be the last chapter, and I have saved the sweetest icing for the last bite XD

Review makes the next chapter come sooner!


	4. Chapter 4

Big thanks to **darkphoenix2345**, **ficanicbasket**, **Paulathe Cat**, **Harp Strumming Choirboy**, **yardenise**, **ryohei-nya**, **pmaree79**, **nutmeg17**, **EvilGeniusBookWorm13**, **xxemiliahxx**, **double-black**, **Loubee1977**, **Snow Angel5466**, and **Boom** for reviewing the third chapter. I know, it took me long time to update this fic. I'm really sorry for the lateness. A friend of mine got me hooked on 8 volume novel about two weeks ago, so I practically spent my nights reading novel since that time *coughs* Without your supports, it would be hard to drag me into writing mood again after spending more than one week reading till my eyes hurt, lol.

Please enjoy the last chapter XD

* * *

><p><strong>Our Senior Year Together<strong>

**Chapter IV**

Castiel was kind of regretting his decision to agree with Dean's wish last week. Apparently they were spotted by some students from their school, who obviously had severe case of big mouth, when they went together to those diner and bookstore. Rumor about him and Dean dating was spreading at school since that time. Even some of his friends from science club knew and had confronted him about it, which was how he knew about that rumor in the first place, much to his embarrassment.

When the nerd told Dean about that rumor, he expected the other boy to be shocked and disgusted. But the reaction that he got was really different. The jock just grinned and shrugged it off, telling him that it was okay.

Dean's reaction surely had bemused him, but he somehow found himself didn't really surprised. After all, the jock had no problem hanging out with him, Anna and Ash during class break, neverminding all the attention that they got all the time. That thought alone was enough for him to decide right then and there, that as long as Dean didn't mind about the rumor, he could also try to ignore it.

But as resigned he was to the rumor at school, he wasn't prepared when Gabriel confronted him about that at home, right when their family had dinner together.

He almost wanted to call Anna and yell at her, for telling about that rumor to his brother in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Cas, please teach my how to solve this one!" the jock pleaded him during a free hour that they spent at classroom. His index finger pointed at the number three of their newest physics assignment.<p>

Castiel took the book from him, reading the problem quietly. "Here," he jotted down the formula and explained it patiently to Dean, who listened to him intently.

"Oh, I think I understand now. Geez, you teach better than Mr. Roché, Cas!" Dean praised him, grinning widely.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him. "It's because you didn't pay attention during class, Dean. Actually it's a simple problem." _Because you were too busy staring at my back_, he added mentally.

"Simple?" Dean asked him incredulously, eyes widening a bit. "Simple for you, Cas. My brain feels hurt just by looking at all of these numbers!" He suddenly became silent, staring at the book, then at the dark haired nerd wordlessly. A huge grin slowly stretched on his face. "Hey, I know!"

"Huh?" Castiel was surprised by the jock's sudden exclamation.

"Cas! Be my tutor, 'kay?" Dean asked him enthusiastically, making the nerd become even more surprised.

"W-what?"

"Teach me all the lessons that I don't understand! You...you can do it, right?"

Castiel was just about to tell the jock that he better ask other person to become his tutor, since he wasn't sure if he could teach well, when one of their classmates approached them.

"Umm, I hear that Dean ask you to tutor him. Could I join you, guys?" the boy asked him nervously. "I also need to increase my scores."

The dark haired boy wasn't prepared to get another tutoring request, but fortunately, or unfortunately, Dean replied for him quickly, "Sorry, Cas is already under contract to be my personal tutor." The football player even winked at the nerd after that, making him blushed in embarrassment.

Castiel wanted to comment that he wasn't agreeing to become Dean's tutor yet, but any protest that he prepared was died in his throat when Dean, with his big goofy smile, asked him hopefully, "Right, Cas?"

* * *

><p>Gabriel had succeeded in forcing Castiel to buy new glasses before returning to college three days ago, after threatening him that he would tell their big family about the rumor if his younger brother didn't want to go to optometrist with him.<p>

The new glasses, slimmer and had more modern look, was fitting him better than his old glasses that was a bit too big for him. It was bringing out his cheekbones and blue eyes that previously hidden behind his obscured old glasses.

When Castiel went to school for the first time with his new glasses, he noticed that people were staring at him longer than usual. Some people even had the nerve to point at him while whispering to each other. All the attention made him self-consciously bowed his head, too nervous to meet the eyes of the other students.

_That's it_, Castiel thought fumingly, he would never listen to Gabriel again.

The self-depreciating thought, that he must be looked weird in the new glasses, was put to a halt when a voice, so familiar that he was sure he would know it everywhere, called him from behind. "Cas! Wait!"

He turned around hesitantly, afraid that Dean would give him the same reaction as the other students. "Good morning, Dean" he greeted, head still bowed down

"Morning, Cas!" Dean greeted back, voice sounding happy. Once he got closer, he peered down at the dark haired boy's face. "Cas? What's wrong?" he asked in concerned tone.

Slowly, the dark haired boy raised his face, meeting the jock's eyes hesitantly.

Dean's seemed stunned when their eyes finally met, mouth opened without any sound passing it.

Castiel quickly ducked his head again. "I know. I look weird with my new glasses," he whispered softly, heart aching with unexpected hurt. Because even Dean was looking at him like that.

The blond haired boy suddenly grasped his chin, tilting his head upward. "Who said you look weird? God, Cas, you look pretty good with that glasses! Your eyes...," he trailed, seeming hesitant for a moment, before continuing, "You should never hide your eyes again."

That statement made Castiel blush. He pulled his face away from Dean's fingers, aware of the stares from people around them. Didn't know what to say, he just mumbled "Thank you" in shy, small voice, bowing his head down again in embarrassment.

The jock glanced around, finally seemed to realize of what he had been doing. But instead of stepping back, he grasped the dark haired boy's chin, pulling it upward again, gentler this time. "I mean it, Cas. Raise your chin," he said, smiling gently, before releasing his chin.

This time, even though all the stares still made him uncomfortable, he didn't duck his head anymore.

* * *

><p>"Angel, do you have time to accompany me to bookstore after school today?" Crowley asked the boy who sat beside him in the school cafeteria. "The manager has told me that my order will arrive today."<p>

Castiel looked at Dean, who sat on his other side, before turning to look at the boy in black clothes hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Crowley. I will go with Dean after school," he replied, feeling guilty when his friend made a disappointed look.

"Fine. How about Monday?" Crowley asked the dark haired boy again.

After seeing his apologetic look, the shorter boy leaned forward to glare at Dean. "Must you take away all his time?"

Dean replied back scathingly, "Must you be so persistent?"

Castiel sighed helplessly at their hostility toward each other, placing his hands on their chest to stop them from leaning further into his space. "Please stop it, you two," he pleaded them. "People are watching you."

Both of the boys seemed to finally come to their sense, sneering at each other before leaning away from him. The two of them turned to glare at Anna when she started snickering from across the table.

"Come on, dudes! It's time for you two to clear your problem!" Ash commented, eyeing them with reprimanding look. "I don't want to see you fight every time you sit on the same table!"

Castiel threw a grateful look at the blond haired nerd, silently thanking him for stating what had been in his mind for almost two months now. But of course he must know better than to expect them to make up already.

"There is nothing to clear!" Crowley replied scathingly, stabbing the mashed potato in front of him with a fork vigorously. "He should just leave us alone and join his fellow ape friends!"

Dean growled at him, "What did you-"

"Crowley, that's enough!" Castiel scolded the boy in black clothes, making all of his friends stunned by his act of standing up for Dean. "I know that you have problem with Dean, but please refrain from acting rude toward him every time you meet."

Crowley gaped at him, his eyes widened in shock. "I-I-"

Ignoring the boy, he then turned to look at Dean. "You too, Dean. Stop acting like an immature."

Both Anna and Ash stared at him in amusement, while Dean and Crowley stared at him in shock.

The dark haired boy suddenly realized of what he had done. "Oh! S-sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Dean cut him quickly, "Hey, hey. It's okay, Cas." With an obvious forced grin, he said, "I guess it's must be done, huh?"

Before Castiel could ask what did he meant, the jock stood up and walked toward Crowley's chair. "Come on, let's talk," he grunted, motioning the other boy to follow him.

Crowley just scowled and followed the football player wordlessly, passing all the tables and curious eyes, away from the cafeteria.

When they no longer could see those two, Castiel turned to look at Anna and Ash. "Do you think they would be fine?" he asked worriedly.

Ash just smirked, eyes still full of amusement. "They will. Good job, Cas!" he said, making the dark haired boy winced.

"You've changed, Cas," Anna commented. "In a good way."

Castiel frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

The red haired girl huffed. "The old you would never do something like that. You know, stepping into their fight and lecturing them," she explained, smiling fondly at him.

Blushing slightly, Castiel realized that she was right.

Twenty minutes later, Dean and Crowley returned to their table, and to their previous chairs on the left and right sides of the dark haired nerd. Both of them had taut expression on their face, but the tension from earlier was mostly gone.

"We are good now," Dean informed them when he saw the questioning look on their faces, giving them a reassuring smile.

"He is right, we are good now," Crowley agreed, shrugging in a nonchalant manner.

Castiel looked back and forth between the two boys, feeling relieved. "That's...good to hear. It always made me worry when both of you fight. I'm glad the problem is cleared now," he told them earnestly, smiling softly.

Both of the boys seemed to be stunned by his words, making the dark haired nerd worried if he had said a wrong thing. But before he could say something, they huffed.

Crowley then looked at the football player, smirking slightly. "If you don't act quickly, someone else will snatch him away," he said in playful tone, though the look on his eyes was unreadable.

Dean smirked back at him, giving an equally unreadable look. "I will. Soon."

* * *

><p>It was the third time Dean and Castiel came to that diner together again. The waitress, a blond haired girl in early twenties, recognized them instantly when they entered the small building through the glass door.<p>

"Good afternoon, boys," she greeted them cheerily, wide smile plastered on her face

Both of the boys greeted and smiled back at her, before going to the small table on the left corner. The waitress followed them from behind with two menus and a small notebook held close to her chest. Once they had seated on the chairs across from each other, she put the menus on the table in front of them.

"Ready to order, boys?" she asked them sweetly, pen already poised on her small notebook.

"Yes, Jo. I want to order double cheese burger and iced latte" Dean replied without looking at the menu, already memorizing his order from their previous visits. "Cas?"

"Same as him," Castiel told the waitress, nodding at the blond haired boy's direction.

The waitress, Jo, quickly wrote down their order. "Your order will be ready right away," she informed them once she had written all, and then walked away to the counter.

After the dark haired boy was sure that she couldn't hear him, he turned to look at the boy across him. "What is it that you want to tell me, Dean?" he asked the other boy curiously.

Dean smiled nervously at him. "Later, Cas. I will tell you after we eat."

"Is it something important?" Castiel asked again in concerned tone

The jock seemed to become more nervous than before. Fidgeting on his chair, he replied, "Yeah, something like that."

They were saved from more awkwardness when the waitress came back with their order. Both of the boys threw her grateful looks.

Fifteen minutes later, both of them had finished their burgers and drank half of their drinks. Dean seemed to be calmer now, mixing his drink with the straw absently. Castiel waited patiently for him to talk.

"So, Cas," Dean started, eyes still locked at the glass in front of him. "What I want to tell you is...uhh..."

"Yes, Dean?"

"I-I want to tell you that I really want the rumor about us to be true!" the jock blurted out quickly, eyes finally meeting the other boy's.

"W-what?"

"God, I never thought that confessing would be this hard!"

"D-do you mean-"

"Yes, Cas. I like you." _Coughed_. "I like you since we were in the same class two years ago."

"Ohh."

Blushing madly, Castiel thought back how the blond haired boy acted toward him since their first year. How the past Dean seemed to be nervous whenever he talked to him. How the present Dean seemed to want to be at his side all the time. A warm feeling slowly filled his heart.

Later, when Dean ordered a chocolate sundae and asked for two spoons, Castiel realized that they were officially dating now.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p>Finally, my first complete multi-chaptered fic! Without all of your supports, this fic maybe wouldn't be finished yet!<p>

For now I have two ideas for my new fics waiting to be written. Hopefully I could post it soon; I just need to find the right time and the right mood to write!

Thank you for reading this fic until the end, and see you again (hopefully) on my next fics!

Please tell me what do you think about the last chapter! XD


End file.
